


遥远的光 静寂的夜（试阅）

by Limelight_Sekkuito



Series: EVANGELION5.3 [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Sekkuito/pseuds/Limelight_Sekkuito
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Series: EVANGELION5.3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544077
Kudos: 1





	遥远的光 静寂的夜（试阅）

1.

沉重的心啊，

治愈终于来到了。

汲取甜蜜的气息吧，

永恒的时刻已经来临。

挚爱者为他的爱人显现——

就在这，以人类的模样，

他终于来临。

2.

你有两手，两腿，和两眼。

但如果你的心和挚爱者也分为两处，

这有什么用？

你呼喊出，我为爱者，

但这仅仅只是词语。

如果你把爱者与挚爱者看为两个，

你要么复视，

要么不会数数。

短诗两首，莫拉维·贾拉鲁丁·鲁米

于是他在月光如水中、看到那个男孩的身影。

他喜欢星星，因此登上了有很多星星的山。山间流雾绕过朱色鸟居，淅淅索索的，割人的芒草未被人割去。草丛深处一片寂寂，鸟鸣似止非止，和谐极了、可怖极了。

梆子一般的声音。山是隆隆的含着雷。

芭蕉投来天影，深深的。枯落的蕉叶像黄金一样，暗暗垂在低处。草木的气味和人的气味完全不同，香精油、雨，不是血污也不是肉。

他嗅自己，则闻到lcl，稀薄浓厚的、原始海洋之汤，在远远还没有进化出植物的时候，可恶的热泉周围围绕着菊石和奇虾，人就是从那些海底之虫而来的。他好想好想革除自己在自然中的位置，那样就没有他之内的腥秽了。他掉落进翠雨就可以了。

他掉进子宫，红色的井。子宫内密密麻麻串着电线，电线上套着钴玻璃的绝缘子，胎盘深深着入绒毛膜，血流丰沛而母亲甘受大出血危险，他作为胎儿又是相对安全的，贪婪的饮，放肆的排。反正母亲提供给他。在羊水里，在插入栓的lcl里，都提供给他。安全门在昏暗红光下一扇扇关闭，严丝合缝;好似剖腹产后，医生逐层缝合关腹。他又被缝在里面了，好安全。母亲是破破漏漏、年久失修的，他感到很抱歉，可是作为重新进入羊水的人，他好安全。这样消失也不奇怪吧，本来应该就是这样的呀。

他飘呀飘呀，本来是一片画着他的纸片，又散成无数有他颜色的纸屑。

他是草帽中一根来不及尖叫的面条，失去了所有的毛。

小小的背包。他在悬崖边走，采石场的防护堤沿着等高线层层委宛绕着山脊，远处直升机的声音飞翔振动，围绕着暑气渐渐出现的晨空。他知道一直被监视，在父亲的世界里他只是“第三适格者”。

他走了，父亲会派人跟着。

他病了，父亲会给钱。

他悲伤或快乐，父亲不管他。他恨。

软弱的他对谁都不会贸然先挂断电话，然而他惟独对父亲这么做。父亲是世界上他最不能继续交谈的人。

他忍不了，认为没有必要对父亲坚持那种耐性。他砸电话，摔手机。这么恨啊！就不要犹豫着说“对不起”了吧，碇真嗣。

他像行走在袛树给孤独园。七叶树掉下毒果，他捡起来又扔到山坳里去了，连个回响也没有。

山有时是异化的。他会从山体中掘开的通道出来，和明日香一起，以钢铁之躯含着暴烈骨肉。

“母亲爱我。”他想，吃吃发笑，嘻嘻笑起来，扯开嘴巴用力地笑出声。

他是又紫又绿的，像一丛水中的鸭跖草。在明镜般的泽国中间，他的嫩枝略微探出头，却无论如何也折不断。

明日香又红又橙，是庄南杰的蔷薇花，开在他高处上头。花气袭人带着干硬的刺。

那么，那天。当他被母亲带到nerv基地玩耍。然后实验事故，母亲消失。

母亲已经死了，他在家，坐在地上画画，秋千，木马，布娃娃。

他是无论如何也想不到有今天的，因为他认为母亲之死对他的人生的刺激已经足够，而他是渐渐意识到什么是“母亲”，什么意味着“死”的，那时他才七岁罢了。可是Eva不一样，他被迫天天推测这个神秘巨物，而且驾驶Eva的经历以强大的刺激猝不及防地改变了他的精神状态，显而易见，他变得更加悲伤痛苦，且有与世人不能共情的隔阂。

咆哮的Evangelion。

挣脱拘束器。

外骨骼爆裂。

母亲睁开重瞳如同霸王再世。

毁坏，吞噬。父亲杀了我，母亲吃了我，母亲为了保护我。

当他在神魂超拔的原始幻觉中感到母亲之爱，天国之扉其实在那时候就打开了，种种宗教体验随之而来。在灵魂至深至深的心坎被污伤之后，便在陌生的天花板下醒来。

天使的羽毛变作一支笔划穿了他，他惊叫着，溶解着，像奶油一样可塑，转瞬又成了飞溅的一束浪花。

他慌忙起身，想看绫波怎么样了，有没有生命危险。

绫波。绫波一开始不会笑。她的眼前啊缠着长长的绷带，长长的手臂也缠着长长的绷带。绷带飘开，于是他见着绫波细白的腕，缺乏肢体语言的。他解读不出任何确切的东西，只觉得神秘、具体，又令人感到不适，有些瘆得慌。

在走廊那边，绫波是真实存在的。她站着，看着他。过于陌生的熟悉感。

现在，他会不会想。要是那时知道所有就好了？

绫波毕竟永远忠于司令。就算是他也不能改变绫波的命运，改变了一个绫波，还有下一个绫波，绫波是无穷无尽的。当她们在培养缸里对我不怀好意地笑起来，我会怀疑自己的全部。

她不是个人。她的躯体像没有被灵魂使用过的，没有经历。

而她终于为我笑了。由于我的请求，她学会善意地答谢恩情。在那之后，我又很快失去会笑的她。

呵。我们这些孩子。我们这些孩子。

他反复问自己为什么要这样做。做事不是为了后悔，是为了让大家都满意，是为了让眼前不再有无谓牺牲。

呼哧呼哧，他喘息，反胃，冰冷的手攥紧，扭成胡乱的结搭在心上。好恶心。真恶心啊。这不是我应背负的。命令，我是有命在身的人。恶心死了。我要毁坏nerv。哦呕呕呕呕呕呃呃呃。不能死。我希望大家都好好的。为什么要驾驶Eva。原因很明了。早点去死吧。我一死何足惜。大家都去死吧。

他双手发麻，使劲抱紧了头，身体像哭泣般一抽一抽的，只好拼命祈祷让这景况过去。他试图抿紧嘴，嘴也发麻，胸腔一阵恼人的空虚，他只好继续抖，继续喘气，涎水过多带着胃液酸气，他赶紧呸了一口，两口，三口，最终还是哇啦哇啦吐了出来。

食物越吐越稀，开始吐胆汁，胆汁吐到吐不出东西，胃还是一阵阵的抽，胆管强制性地缩紧，尽管已经没什么东西能反流到胃里，身体还是在吐，没东西可吐只能比有东西吐时更频繁地紧缩和干呕。这时他恨不得有一池东西可吐，这么点时间就吐完了可太难受了。

他乏力地靠坐在床上用毯子把自己蒙起来。在羊毛的缝隙间，冷白的灯光照下来，进到他愿为朦胧阻隔的小世界。他想，羊毛。这张毯子是我的羊膜，在羊膜腔内，羊水指数降到了危险的境地，我再不出生就要死了。可是我不想出生。

我就枯死在里面吧——其实我已经融入了Evangelion，这不是没有过的事。

他战斗了。他拯救了。他并不感觉有多么伟大。他只是一个没出生的孩子，最多也就是在育儿袋里偶尔探头张望、然后再缩回去睡觉的袋鼠。

他只是没有办法按平常的样式活着，而他的纯真本愿依旧如同以往。

要去做什么？他不知道。他也没有理想可言，他只有善良。坚持也不是为了什么，而是生活的积习。播放开始，拿起琴弓，戴上耳机，支住提琴，都一样。

音乐起码是会流动的。他自己流动不了，就让音乐替他好好流动，疏通他僵硬血脉，引导他思维活跃，以至重新想起不该遗漏疏忽之物。

渐渐地，他睡着了。

他便在柔软的梦里吻已死的渚薰。薰君是发光的，像月亮照临人间。

色彩更加鲜明，光线更加温柔。洁白柔软的一块贝肉，螺钿硬壳，咸涩的海水。

于是他眼见薰对他抒情地笑着。他就能够轻易被拯救。所有的光芒像冰花一样凝结生长，甚至让他相信光线具有实体，融入杂点涌动的昏暗。

他朝拜薰，一种祭祷。悲鸣与祭祷。他见到他便丢下祭器，宝血与圣肉都洒出去，便跟随上去，牵住少年之手。

“……这些都很好。但是我的生命，献给你更好。你的容颜，是所有宗教想要牢记的一切。”

薰祛魅也赋魅。真嗣知道薰是有神性、有魔法的完美人儿，是“也许我就是为了遇见你而生的。”

薰甘愿为他奉献一切。温温柔柔地，他像说个再见般长久凝望他，就去赴死了。

泉水止涩，那清泉般的声音不再不住流动，心灵之光不再照耀。

噗咚。智慧的头脑断裂，跌入生之大水。在日月受造之前，精灵环伺在受星光照耀的大水边不住歌唱星辰之曲，如今连人类的努门诺尔都已经沦亡了吗？

别走，薰君。我还有好多好多话没和你说完呢。我知道你还想听。我们再坐在一起吧。

别走。不要丢下我。

初号机如何咆哮也换不回。

这是个终结的世界，碇真嗣君。

薰拿起琴弓，把它调松，手覆在他手上。

连弓。揉弦。换把位。

“这样，人类就不会忘却喜悦之歌。”

他点点头，薰放开手让他自己演奏。

他调和无数协和的音程，手指窜动间路过众多优美的模进。

薰在旁边为他敲着通奏低音。即兴的。

电流像蛇一样窜过。草蛇灰线。他们的命运和意志被熔铸在一起。灼热的金石焐过滚烫的梦。电火花。

于是薰献上他的吻。

贝肉接触在一起，也许是愚蠢的。黏糊糊的，吻进沙子、白糖和未融化的盐粒。

哈啊。他喘了口气，过呼吸又犯了。

美里对他说，未成年不能饮酒。他回家闻着淡淡的啤酒香，想来一杯了。

酒入愁肠，化作相思泪。

夜夜除非，好梦留人睡。

渚薰对他说，你可以过来喝酒。你还可以住在我这里。随时都可以。

他在避人耳目之处掏出一罐不知道从哪来的啤酒，开了拉环，递给真嗣。真嗣试探性舔了一下白腻的啤酒泡沫，垂下的手拳头虚握，便咕嘟了二三口。

“我知道你需要这个。”薰说。他的语调冷静，甚至能让人感到话语间含着超凡脱俗的微笑，还有恶作剧的意味。那时真嗣并没有看着他的脸，就抬起头来，确认薰君是不是那样的表情。

一个普通人是不需要也不可能常常有超然物外的神态的。但渚薰就有，真嗣想。

“对不起。酒很好，但别再给我了。我会喝太多的。美里小姐闻到酒气会迁怒于我的。”他努力把眼神放得含蓄点儿，不过分沉迷地注视渚薰。

“没关系。我有凉糖。吃了凉糖就没事了。”他倒给真嗣几颗。

真嗣点点头，含了进去。

“让我也尝尝？”真嗣听薰说。

他脸红起来，只顾着害羞，几乎忘记拒绝。他小声说，带着疑惑和责怪:“你不是有一盒吗？”

“有一盒什么呀，你倒是说说看。”

“……凉糖啦！”

“我想尝尝真嗣君的。”他微微张开漂亮的嘴巴，含情的、抿起来稍有些宽阔的薄唇。

真嗣就吻上去。薰张开双臂拥抱这个卑怯又刚毅的男孩。如同天父矜怜、天使显现，赋予信者种种神秘主义经验。

怀抱中，真嗣的肩膀由颤抖变为平静。渚薰吻了又吻，不知何时肯放过他。糖早就融化了。

他抵着渚薰胸口，凝望着他。

“真嗣君，被这么做，无论是谁都会神魂颠倒的吧。”

“……”

因为酒的缘故，真嗣的脸更红了。他自己不知道。这就是“美而不自知、高贵的不自觉”吧，渚薰想。

真嗣口中吐纳着凉糖薄荷气味的、灼热的呼吸。又热又凉。作寒作冷。那时他才领会到爱情与危险的热病完全相同。

在人与人的缝隙之间，他察觉到薰勃起的胯下。

心的搏动一直传导到麻痹的指尖，真嗣呼出一声气，哈。然后他看见薰解开了裤子。

那个东西弹了出来，湿湿的，透着亮。

真嗣，他感到一阵冲动，呼吸急促。

酒劲慢慢绵延上头了，他想精神紧绷，肌肉也是微微放松的。

而后，薰将那听啤酒都饮尽了，还喝了咖啡。真嗣觉得薰搞间接接吻还不知羞，越发害臊起来。但他真是不想吗？他刚才已经明白了，自己极愿意与渚薰接吻。

薰以口喂真嗣咖啡，一口口的，真嗣渐渐恍惚了。真嗣捧着薰的脸，缓缓地吞咽。

这期间，薰示威般稍稍顶着真嗣的穴口，表情却很温柔，龟头研磨着肛周嫩肉，一两滴尿道球腺液泌出来。他稍稍侧开，使用了真嗣的大腿小穴。

龟头磨蹭着真嗣的会阴和睾丸，紧张的、潮湿的汗。

“你迟早会感受到被爱的——”他对真嗣说，一下下、一下下地过来，带来他身体的重量，动作仿佛在不断重复这句话。

真嗣希望他不要停下。

真嗣的腿间渗出紧张又潮湿的汗，热极了。乳头也被疼爱玩弄，面前的人舔着他的耳朵。就像他最初在浴池中握住真嗣的手那样，真嗣总是意想不到，但又冷静异常地接受了事实。

“我在和薰君做爱。”他心里对自己说，惊讶于这一切的顺其自然。

他是真的感觉很快乐，他觉得和薰怎样做都可以。这就是喜出望外。

“如果我们所有的性欲都被完全满足——且向爱而死，而在世俗中成为永恒。这就是爱者和被爱者所做的事情吗？”

……他听那人说，仿佛义人之口宣讲正道。而他是似懂非懂间得到启示。薰正是以上智之恩赐以真嗣明悟之德。

渚薰和好多似懂非懂间发生的严重事情是一样的。薰和真嗣是一样的，和零也是一样的。

在这里，他真的知道渚薰是什么吗？他又真的知道Evangelion是什么吗？

兴许什么都不知道就好了！像这样，就这样——他不是什么都不知道，而那些或美丽、或可怖之物神秘莫测，带给他的直觉却是亲切的。他喜欢渚薰，不管他是什么，他喜欢渚薰。

那些东西像一朵玄义玫瑰。母亲的玫瑰。爱的玫瑰。他有点怕，但笑了。旋转的花下有荆棘，荆棘丛燃烧发射旋转的火焰之剑。利剑刺穿了他的心。

“别怕。爱只是爱。”薰低声对他说，笑容松软洁白，告密般的语气。

“你喜欢我……所以我们所有的性欲都能被完全满足吗？”

薰的进入在他心上划出全然甘甜的伤痕，然后抬起脸说:“像这样，就这样。”

他是不愿成为英雄的。更不愿为此受苦。他告诉渚薰，不驾驶EVA自己就不会痛苦。不驾驶EVA，民众就会蒙受灾难。他比任何人知道得都直接。无论是父亲、还是冬月、美里，nerv的人，seele的人，都不会直接知道的。他们不是适格者！

适格者是什么？无助的孩子。

他对薰说:“之前我住在老师那里，那真是一段乏善可陈的日子……后来，发生了很多事。我讨厌我的父亲。”

他感到一时说不出话，便回过头去吻薰。薰受用极了，手扣住他的手，舌头热情地舔弄。好似用舌头告诉他:“我懂了，我都懂的。”

薰见他情意迷乱，放松下来，便真正进入了他。

他觉得很痛，很难，但尽力迎合薰，薰一点点地用身体教导他，寻找令他快乐的方式。

在无数次琢磨和试探之后，你我的界限终于模糊了，他感到灵魂交叉，进入了彼此的身体。

月光流下来，他便抱紧那月光。欢乐泄下来，而后抱紧那欢乐。月光和欢乐本是一体吗？他在月亮中心凝望月亮，也在月亮外面凝望月亮。fly me to the moon。他又清醒、又温暖、又疲惫地被点亮，如同云霞出现在海曙，月亮出没于无穷日夜，而被诗人在那一瞬观读了。

真嗣的梦醒了。他无意识地换好衣服，喉咙很渴，嗓子发苦;梦影残照间，他跌跌撞撞走到明日香的病房。也许是一种冲动，一种悲伤——

他对着一个完全的客体，她，自渎了。

这些事想来都是极悔恨，他要丢掉自我方能解脱，所以他去做平常做不了的丑事。在明日香面前自渎的羞耻，比起他曾经犯下的过错，简直是微不足道。他希望明日香能回答他，和他说话，甚至是从床上惊坐而起对他破口大骂。绫波已经不是过去的那一个绫波，她不知道以前的事，因此也缺乏意义。有明确人类感情的驾驶员除了他就只有明日香了。

他不要命地摇着明日香的肩膀——

明日香，醒醒啊。明日香。你能懂我的吧。你的机体被渚薰操纵了，我们到了最终教条，我把他杀了。你要是知道他和二号机的同步率有400%，能因为震惊和气愤而说不出话来的吧。快醒醒啊，注视着我，对我说话啊……他咳嗽起来，恼怒地拂去手上的黏液，在病床前站立良久，仿佛为她默哀。为这个诞生在无可救药的世界的、她默哀。

“我不奢求人与人能互相理解，你哪怕只和我说说话也好啊……”

明日香没有回答。

“我躺上床，把被子拉来盖住脸，转过身，脸冲墙壁，紧缩双脚，闭上双眼，随着我的意识漫游。这些意识流组成了我黑暗、痛苦、可怕而又充满迷幻的命运。在那里，生活同死亡互相融合，产生了一些不规则的图像；早已泯灭了的希翼，窒息消失了的期盼，又重新复活，大叫着要重振雄风。此时，在现象的世界和自然界中我被连根拔起，我也愿意在这永恒的运行中消失。我不断喃喃自语：“死亡，死亡......你在哪里？”以此让自己得到一丝镇静，不一会儿我的双眼合上了。”

——《瞎猫头鹰》Sadegh Hedayat


End file.
